


L'évasion

by Byletha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Azkaban, Lucius submissive, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Snape on top, fireplace
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byletha/pseuds/Byletha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue ne supporte pas que Lucius soit enfermé à Azkaban. Il décide alors de le libérer...et de vieilles envies refont surfaces. ;)</p><p>(Écrit au ''Je'' du point de vue de Lucius Malfoy)</p><p>Bonne lecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'évasion

Je gisais entre les dalles glacées du sombre cachot dans lequel les Aurores m’avaient enfermé. Mes bras étaient tendus de chaque côté de mon corps et solidement enchaînés. Cette position me faisait terriblement souffrir. Les chaînes n’avaient aucun remous. J’étais vêtu d’un pantalon délavé, crasse et beaucoup trop grand pour moi. Mon torse nu était recouvert de frissons et ma lèvre inférieure tremblait malgré moi. Il faisait si froid. La tête basse, mes longs cheveux blonds tombaient contre mon visage meurtri. Mes pensées étaient emplis de regret, non pas de m'être battu pour mon maître et encore moins du camp que j’avais choisit. Mes regrets allaient uniquement vers les gestes et les paroles que j’aurais aimé poser. Mon mariage avait été une sombre farce. Mon mariage n'était qu'une image. J'avais fait dos à ce que je voulais vraiment. Puisque je possédais peu de bon souvenir et beaucoup de mauvais, je me disais que je n’allais pas survivre très longtemps entre ces murs glacials. Cela ne m’effrayai pas, mais plutôt me réjouis... 

Je sentis une grande ombre noire recouvrir mon corps, je gardai la tête basse. Un autre détraqueur venait me soutirer de l'énergie sans doute...bientôt ce serait mon âme...de toute façon ça m’était égal. Soudain, je sentis un bien être inouïe lorsque je pu remuer les bras et les garder plus prêt de moi. Cette ombre ne me voulait pas de mal. Je sentis une main chaude se poser sur mon épaule et la froideur des lieux se changea en une intense chaleur. Cette chaleur m’endormit quelque instant et lorsque j’ouvris enfin les yeux j’étais propre et n’avais que pour vêtement la couverture du lit dans lequel on m’avait déposé. Il y avait un grand feu d’allumé. Mon corps retrouva lentement sa chaleur. Toujours étourdit, je tentai tout de même de m’en aller de ce lieu inconnu, mais je levai à peine la tête qu'elle retomba lourdement sur l’oreiller. 

-Il vaut mieux que tu restes couché et je dirais même pour un bon bout de temps.

Un grand homme vêtu de noir vint s’asseoir prêt de moi. Ces beaux yeux gris en amande me regardait plein d’inquiétude, il déposa sa main sur mon front et afficha un sourire rassuré de sa belle et longue bouche. 

-Severus?

-Tu ne t’attendais certainement pas à cela n’est-ce pas? Murmura Rogue en détournant la tête laissant voir son long nez arqué.

-Je dois admettre que non…Dis-je d’un ton pas très rassuré.

 Rogue me tendit un verre de vin chaud. Je le dévisageai.

-Tu ne crois pas que je me serais donné tout ce mal pour t’empoisonner par la suite non?

Je ne pu m’empêcher d’afficher un de mes fameux sourire en coin. J’arquai la tête et Rogue me tint délicatement la nuque pour m’aider. Rogue regarda mes lèvres tremper dans ce chaud liquide rougeâtre. C'était un regard qu'il n'avait jamais posé sur moi avant. Je me sentis embarrassé.  
   
-Je me sens vraiment faible, tu crois que tu pourrais me faire un transfert d'énergie Severus. Je pourrais m’en aller ensuite. Dis-je en soupirant.

-Oui je pourrais. Dit Rogue qui me fixait depuis un bon moment. 

J’eus un nouvel étourdissement, mais cette fois ce n’étais pas à cause des Détraqueurs, n’y à cause du vin, mais à cause du regard bouillant que Severus posait sur moi. Je n’avais jamais été aussi impuissant de ma vie. Je savais très bien que ma vie était entre ses mains et qu’il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait de moi. Je ne me le cachai pas, cette situation m’effrayait et à la fois m’excitait. Je léchai mes lèvres soudainement sèches.

 -Alors? Murmurais-je… 

Sans pouvoir rien y faire, je commençais déjà à sentir mon sexe se durcir.

-Pour l’instant, j’aime bien te voir ainsi…à vrai dire c’est la première fois que je te vois ainsi…souffla Rogue avant de retirer le drap qui me recouvrait.  


Je ne pouvais rien faire d’autre que de regarder Rogue caresser mes longues jambes sveltes en remontant jusqu’à mon aine qu’il caressa finement du bout des doigts. Ces caresses ont eu vite fait de durcir mon érection au maximum. Rogue la bouche entre-ouverte comme un animal dévorait mon sexe des yeux. Il déboutonna son pantalon afin de laisser place à son sexe lui aussi bien tendu. Je subissais une torture agréable quoi que fort souffrante…ce que je rêvais de faire ne se ferait pas, je n'étais pas physiquement apte à faire quoi que ce soit. Tout était entre les mains de Rogue qui se libéra de sa cape, suivit de sa robe de sorcier et finalement il déboutonna très lentement chacun des boutons de sa chemise en ne quittant pas mes yeux. J’avais toujours trouvé qu’il portait trop de vêtement, mais jamais autant que cette nuit là. Je regardai sa belle peau blanche refléter à la lueur du feu et sans m’en rendre compte ma respiration était devenue de plus en plus saccadée. Rogue le perçue rapidement et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je parcouru la langue de Rogue de la mienne en fermant lentement les yeux. Même si mes bras me faisaient atrocement souffrir, je les soulevai pour tenir doucement le visage de Rogue entre mes mains. Nous, nous arrêtions parfois pour reprendre notre souffle et nous recommencions avec de plus en plus d’ardeur à chaque fois. J’englobai la langue de Rogue entre mes lèvres et la suçai délicatement avant de l'embrasser entièrement de ma bouche. 

Tout en continuant nos baisers, Rogue se leva, baissa ses pantalons ainsi que ses sous-vêtements et me chevaucha en frottant son bassin contre le mien. Nos deux érections sensibles et humides se caressaient. Nos corps devinrent humides à leur tour, la pièce était devenu intensément brûlante. Jamais nous n’avions embrassé quiconque aussi longtemps. Nous avions l’impression tous les deux de devoir rattraper plusieurs années…toutes ces années à l'école ou nous n'osions pas mettre en pratique nos chaudes pensées. Nos corps tremblaient…tremblaient de désir. Lorsque nos baisés prirent fin, Rogue nez à nez avec moi me fixa en souriant, quelques mèches noires lui tombaient sur le visage, il était vraiment séduisant. Je lui rendis son sourire, j’aurais maintenant un souvenir qui pourrait combattre les Détraqueurs pour des années entières. Rogue posa ensuite ses lèvres contre mon cou et l’embrassa lentement du creux de l’épaule tout en remontant en dessous de mon oreille. Mon corps se couvrit rapidement de millier de frissons. J’entendais le souffle bas de Rogue à mon oreille et je ne pus m’empêcher de gémir. Rogue me murmura.

-Tu sais que je pourrais faire n’importe quoi…ça ne te fait pas peur?

Je gardai les yeux fermés et souris.  
 

-Peu importe ce que tu me feras Severus, ce serait la meilleure des fins. 

 -Hors de question que je fasse du mal à un si beau corps…oui…un si beau corps. Continua Rogue en caressant toujours mon cou de sa langue en descendant jusqu’à mon torse. 

Il lécha et suça mes mamelons rosés et durcit avec délectation en déposant sa cuisse entre mes jambes en continuant ses mouvements de bassin. Je pouvais sentir le sexe de Rogue frotter sous mon nombril, j’étais si impatient de le sentir en moi. J’aurais tellement voulu pouvoir le caresser lentement puis brusquement et le goûter de mes lèvres. 

 -Rogue…s’il te plaît…il y a si longtemps que j’attends ça…

 Severus caressa mes cheveux et me regarda intensément. 

 -Lucius, n’oublie pas, c’est à moi de décider quand et comment je dois le faire. Me dit-il sérieusement.

 Je tournai la tête.

 -Oui tu as raison. Dis-je docilement.

Jamais il ne m’avait vu ainsi ça c’est certain! Cette docilité excita Rogue au plus au point et il cramponna mon bassin, le souleva et me pénétra sauvagement. Nous criâmes tous deux avec ardeur. J’inclinai ma tête en arrière en ouvrant la bouche, Rogue se dépêcha d’y insérer sa langue en commençant doucement ses mouvements de va et vient. Rogue prit un plaisir à étouffer mes gémissements de sa bouche. Au départ il ne me pénétrait que de la moitié de son sexe, mais malgré mes bras endoloris je pris les fesses et le bassin de Rogue de mes mains et l’attirai à moi afin de le sentir encore plus. Severus ne pu s’empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il sentit son sexe entièrement en moi. Cette pression il la désirait d’avantage, il accéléra le mouvement et décida de me posséder de tout mon être et de m’enlever toute expression de froideur et enfin me voir tel que j’étais. Il n’y avait pas eu beaucoup de préparation et à chaque pénétration un élancement se faisait sentir dans tout mon corps, mais l’excitation de ma soumission me faisait apprécier la douleur que je ressentais. Severus pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Tout venant de lui était un délice. 

 

-Ha… Lucius…ne te retient pas…je sais que tu meurs d’envie de gémir. S’exclama Rogue en me pénétrant encore brusquement. 

Je ne me fit pas prier longtemps, chaque fois que le bassin de Rogue claquait contre mes fesses, je criais, criais de douleur, criais de plaisir, criais pour être possédé d’avantage. Je cramponnai le dos de Rogue et sans m’en apercevoir avant de reposer mes bras sur le lit j’avais éraflé Rogue sur toute la surface de son dos. Je sentis bientôt Rogue trembler sur moi et il déversa sa semence entre mes jambes affaiblies. Rogue reposa ensuite sa tête contre mon torse et respira lentement tout en caressant le creux de ma hanche. Ensuite il caressa la douce et pâle toison de mon sexe, se pencha et embrassa mon gland passionnément. Il me suça sans ménagement tout en me caressant doucement entre les fesses en remontant jusqu'à mes bourses dans des mouvements de va et vient, accentuant ainsi mon plaisirs. 

Je gémis de plus bel. Je savais que j’avais raison de trouvé cette bouche longue et sensuelle irrésistible. Il me léchait rapidement avant de plaquer sa bouche et de me sucer délicatement. Il caressa mon intimité de plus en plus vite de ses doigts et ma respiration se saccada. De l’autre main il me masturba en continuant de goûter mon gland de sa bouche. Il entrepris ensuite de me sucer plus fortement, une succion plutôt intense, tortueuse! Mon sexe était sensible depuis si longtemps, cette puissante aspiration me fit perdre tous mes moyens. Je criai de douleur et de plaisir à nouveau avant de me déverser entre les lèvres de Rogue qui continuait de me sucer. J’avais si peu d’énergie qu’après mon orgasme, je m’évanouis ayant pour dernière vision le regard intense de Rogue posé sur moi. Lorsque je me réveillai, j’étais dans une pièce conçu pour mon rétablissement. J'étais parmi les Mangemorts et auprès de ma femme. Ils me firent comprendre que j'étais apparu auprès d'eux comme par enchantement. Avec beaucoup d'efforts, les Mangemorts allaient faire perdre la mémoire à tout ceux au courant de mes activités illégales et je pourrais retravailler au ministère comme si rien ne s'était passé. Avais-je rêvé ou tout ceci était bel et bien arrivé? Je caressai mes cuisses et reconnu vite cette substance chaude qui ne m’appartenait pas…

  ''Je reverrai cette substance très bientôt Severus Rogue…et cette fois-ci ce sera moi qui dirigerai.'' Pensais-je avant de reposer ma tête sur l’oreiller en affichant mon sourire le plus pervers...


End file.
